hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Beautiful Mary
My Beautiful Mary is Case Number 49 in the Diary of Investigations and its story is about a play at the Summer Theater Stage where the actors have become frozen in place. Pre-Case Prisoners of Talent The Summer Theater Stage shines brightly in the twilight of a cool summer evening. The actors' charming voices echo through the City, inviting the townspeople to take part in an amazing play. Mesmerized, the townspeople rush to the call, hoping to see the play, which has already begun. But what caused this mysterious stage to appear? The Curtain Rises Goal: Unlock the Summer Theater Stage. Rewards: Modern Vibe Goal: Enter the Summer Theater Stage. Rewards: That's strange Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Introduction The grandiose building of the City theater disappeared and was replaced by the Summer Stage, where a play is already underway. As soon as the townspeople took their seats to watch the play, the actors froze mid-sentence! Was this the director's intent or someone's mystical intervention? Can we figure it out and free the actors? Stage 1 The Detective recognizes the duo. They are Mary and William, famous actors from an experimental theater in New York. How did they get to the City of Shadows and what is making them prisoners of the stage? Martha feels that they are under the influence of a strong spell. We need to find its source to free the. Goal: Find out why the actors froze. Miniature Goal: Find the Theatrical Award. Rewards: Props Chest Goal: Find the Props Chest. Rewards: True Reason Goal: Find the Script Folder. Rewards: Incognito Goal: Find the Card Holder. Rewards: Author's Treasures Goal: Find the Emerald Ink. Rewards: Mysterious Writer Goal: Learn the source of the spell. Assemble the “Dramatic Introduction” collection. Rewards: Stage 2 The actors are under the influence of a mystical stage. They need to finish the play to break free of its influence! But how? We don't have the full script. The townspeople will have to improvise, relying only on fragments of the play. The Mistress will be the first to go on stage. How will the enchanted stage receive her? Goal: Play the role of the loving mother. Care Goal: Find the Broken Flower. Rewards: Power Goal: Find the Armchair. Rewards: Deceit Goal: Find the Broken Brooch. Rewards: Social Standing Goal: Find the Ruffle Collar. Rewards: Love Goal: Find the Bracelet with a Portrait. Rewards: Debut Goal: Play the role of William's mother. Assemble the “Loving Mother's Outfit” collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The Mistress played her role brilliantly. While the ghostly spectators were applauding, a mask covered in emerald ink materialized on the stage. A list of the play's characters was on the back of it. One of them is the Songbird, a singer from a traveling theater. It is she who will reveal the true cause of the argument between the lovers in the play. Valerie volunteered to play this role. Goal: Play the role of the Songbird. An Important Detail Goal: Find Harlequin Stockings. Rewards: Tiny Costume Goal: Find Clothes for Edward with the “Illusions” anomaly active. Rewards: Music of the Soul Goal: Find the Rebec. Rewards: Secret Meeting Goal: Find the Rope Ladder. Rewards: Compelling Evidence Goal: Find the Brooch Piece. Rewards: Wonderful Transformation Goal: Play the role of the Songbird. Assemble the “Songbird's Outfit” collection. Rewards: Stage 4 Valerie was amazing as the Songbird, and we received another hint. It turns out that Mary was under the influence of a magic potion that Madame, William's mother, added to her tea. To “save Mary from herself,” Juliette decided to play the role of her friend. Goal: Play the role of the loyal friend. Best Friend Goal: Find the Apron. Rewards: Stage Decoration Goal: Find the Tulips. Rewards: Precious Balance Goal: Find the Embroidered Pillow. Rewards: A Sip of Common Sense Goal: Find the Well with the“Illusions” anomaly active Rewards: Keep Calm Goal: Find the Tea Set. Rewards: A Friend in Need Goal: Play the role of the friend. Assemble the “Loyal Friend's Outfit” collection. Rewards: Stage 5 The play revealed an unexpected development. When the spell broke, Mary realized that she had pushed her lover to ruin. She was ready to do anything to get him back. The demon answered her desperate plea. Cardsharp volunteered to play the role of this character. What will he do when he goes on stage? Goal: Play the role of the demon. Comfortable Shoes Goal: Find the Pointed Shoes. Rewards: Infernal Outfit Goal: Find the Red Jacket. Rewards: Important Attribute Goal: Find the Feather Blade. Rewards: The Gates to Hell Goal: Find the Portal Decoration with the “ Illusions” anomaly active. Rewards: Authentic Attribute Goal: Find the Demonic Trident. Rewards: Final Exit Goal: Play the role of the demon. Assemble the “Cunning Demon Outfit” collection. Rewards: Conclusion The townspeople performed their roles brilliantly, freeing the actors who were hostages of the mystical play. The spell was broken, and they returned to their world. During the teleportation, a newspaper from the real world appeared on stage. Init, the townspeople read a review of a play performed by Mary and William. The actors believed that everything that happened in the City of Shadows was a dream and used this in their production. But who is the author who wanted to stage this mystical play at any cost? INVESTIGATION COMPLETED Case Reward: Young Melpomene Post Case Enchanted Manuscript Goal: Seal the living play. Assemble the "Enchanted Manuscript" artifact collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases